Li Syaoran, Consider Yourself PWNED
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: Syaoran is the school's heartthrob with a huge ego. Sakura is the school loser. But once a bet is placed for the two, a month of chaos follows. Will Sakura be able to put Syaoran in his place? Or will she fall into his trap? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there everyone! And thank you for clicking on this story! I hope you decide to read it, and review!**

**I know there are probably a lot of stories that are kinda like this, but I am going to try my best to make it different! **

**So I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. I totally wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-The bet**

**Sakura POV**

The first thing I heard in the morning was my annoying alarm go off. "Argh! Shut up alarm!" I said, throwing my pillow at the clock. Well, it didn't work, I was forced to get out of bed, and pick up the damned thing off the ground and turn it off.

At the same time, I checked it the time. 7:30?

"HOEEE! IM GOING TO BE LATE!"

I ran to my closet, and pulled on a loose green t-shirt, a pair or jeans, and ran to my dresser to grab my hairbrush.

Hi. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I am 16, and I'm a student at Tomoeda High School. I have long, light brown hair that I keep in a loose ponytail, and emerald green eyes. I have a brother, Touya, and a dad. My mom passed away a long time ago, but we are doing our best to keep our lives running smoothly. The only thing for me is school. Sure, I get good grades and all, but there, I'm known as a loser. In elementary and middle school, I had quite a few friends, like Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, and even Tomoeda High's number one jerk Li Syaoran, but they all managed to be popular, and now, I'm just about friendless. There are only two people who are nice to me: My best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, and her boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

I sighed. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." said my dad, setting out a plate filled with eggs and bacon in front of me.

"Good morning, dad!" I said, as I began eating as fast as I could.

"Slow down, kaijuu. You're gonna end up throwing that all up." said my annoying brother Touya, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey! I am not a kaijuu!" I said, glaring at him.

"Hey, that's just what you think." he said, smirking.

Touya went to college at the local college, and was actually pretty popular. That fact made me most annoyed, since sometimes he'd use that against me.

"Touya, can you drop me off at school? I'm running late already." I asked.

"What makes you think that I will?" he asked.

"Because you wouldn't want anything and happening to your brand-new car..." I threatened.

Touya sighed. "Fine. Get in and wait for me." he said. "Don't break anything." he said.

Touya was annoying, but he was really pretty sweet and over protecting.

I sighed. What'll happen today?

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

"Young master? It's time to wake up." said Wei, my favorite butler.

At that point I was already up, and ready to go. "Alright." I called.

I strolled down the long hallway and headed to the kitchen and dining area.

My name is Li Syaoran. I'm 17, and I attend Tomoeda High School. I have messy, short, dark brown hair, amber eyes, and an athlete's body. I have 4 sisters (Feimei, Sheifa, Fanran, and Fuutie), and a mom. My dad had passed away a while ago. At school, I proudly proclaim the title of "School's Heartthrob". I'm the school's most popular guy. And what can I say? I am a babe magnet.

"Hey there little bro!" said my youngest big sister, Fuutie. The rest were all around the world in college. She was the only one in Tomoeda College.

"Mornin'" I responded, grabbing an apple.

"Good morning, Syaoran, Fuutie." said my mother, walking into the kitchen, gracefully. On instinct, I stood up straight. "Good morning, mother." chimed Fuutie and I.

"I'm going to go play a little basketball with Eriol before school starts. See you later." I called, grabbing my car keys.

* * *

**School**

When I arrived, I saw Eriol out on the basketball court waiting.

"Hey man. You took forever! I swear, you probably take as much time getting ready in the morning as a girl." said Eriol, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it takes a long time to get me to look this hot." I said, grinning.

"You are such a narcissist." said Eriol, throwing me the basketball.

"It's the truth. All the girls swoon when they see me." I said.

Eriol scoffed. "Doubt that."

"Oh yeah? Name one girl that doesn't." I said, challenging him.

"Tomoyo." he said, proudly.

I rolled my eyes this time. "Dude, she's your girlfriend. You'd kill me if she did."

"Very true. Ok, then...Sakura Kinomoto." he said.

"Kinomoto? That loser?" I asked, scoffing.

"Hey! Sakura isn't a loser. You even had a crush on her in elementary. _And _I can tell you for a fact that she thinks you're a jerk, and you are way too obsessed with yourself." said Eriol, smirking.

"Oh really? That's a lie. And that was a long time ago. She's no one to me." I said, slightly blushing as I remembered.

"Talk about a huge ego. Tell you what, Li, I'll make you a bet."

"Gimme details." I said, rubbing my hands together.

"If you can get Sakura Kinomoto to say that she's fallen in love with you in one month, I will be your personal servant for the whole next month." he said.

"Oh, I like this. A personal servant for a month. You must really have faith in this loser. And if I lose?" I asked.

"Then, you have to be my servant for a month, and announce to the whole school that you once had a crush on Sakura Kinomoto, but you can't get her to like you." he said.

"Seriously? That's low, Hiiragizawa. Even for you." I said.

"What's the matter, Li?" he taunted. "Are you too afraid?" he asked, smirking.

"Not at all, Hiiragizawa. You can bet your sorry ass that in one month, you will be my servant." I said grinning.

We shook hands, and the bet was sealed.

This was going to be one hell of a month.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 1 is done! I hope that you all liked it, and will stay tuned for more. I'm hoping Syaoran sounds like he has a big ego...**

**In case anyone is wondering, the title comes in later ^^**

**Thank you so much!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, BUT PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

**See ya, and Happy New Years!**

**-Cherri**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey!**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so much :)**

**I'm super sorry that I haven't updated. School. Ugh. I hate it :(**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

As soon as school started, I walked around looking for that Kinomoto girl.

After what seemed like forever, I finally found her standing at Tomoyo's locker, chatting with her. When she smiled, I blushed a little bit. I remembered that I used to love her smile, and did whatever I could to keep it on her face. I mentally slapped myself. _Snap out of it, you idiot! She's a loser! You can't like her!_

I took a deep breath and walked up to the girls. "Hi Tomoyo. Hi Sakura." I said, plastering a smile onto my face.

Tomoyo smiled back at me, but Sakura turned around and looked around behind her.

"A-Are you talking to me?" she asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah! Of course." I said, forcing a laugh. She was so stupid.

"Oh, no, what did you guys do to me now?" she asked, looking worried.

I mentally rolled my eyes. She was so paranoid.

"Nothing. It's just been a while since we talked, so I wanted to say hello." I said, casually.

She looked at me with an annoyed look. "A while? Li-San, it's been over 5 years since you've said a word to me!" she said, incredulous.

"Well, I felt bad. Hey, can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know." she said, hesitantly. She glanced at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo just winked, and walked off to where Eriol was standing.

"So what do you want?" asked Sakura, wearily.

"Well, Sakura-chan, I was wondering if you were free tonight. I was hoping we could go out to dinner, or see a movie or something." I asked, trying to avoid the confused stares that were burning themselves into my back.

_Hurry, girl. I don't want to be seen with you!_

"Uh, why?" she asked.

"Because! I want to get to know you again!" I said.

She looked uneasy. "Well... Maybe. I don't know. I'll get back to you on that." she said.

I was almost mad. _Maybe? **I **ask **HER** out, and she isn't jumping with delight or screaming?_ I grimaced. Eriol was right. She would be hard...

"Oh, yeah sure. Got it. Ok, bye." I called, walking away as fast as I could.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"What do you want?" I asked, wearily.

"Well, Sakura-chan, I was wondering if you were free tonight. I was hoping we could go out to dinner, or see a movie or something." Those few words made me recoil in surprise.

Li Syaoran? The most popular guy in the whole damn school was asking me, the loser, out? There had to be something up with this. There was no way he'd really want to.

"Um, why?" I asked, nervously. This just was not adding up. He spends 5 years staying as far away from me as possible, but then suddenly wants to go out with me?

"Because! I want to get to know you again!" he said, smiling.

There was something hugely suspicious.

I told him maybe, and that I'd let him know later, and he ran off, while I stood in front of Tomoyo's locker, shocked. But my heart lifted a bit. Did he really like me?

Tomoyo rushed over. She had a strange look on her face. "Hey, what did Syaoran want?" she asked.

"Well, he asked me out for tonight." I said, with a little smile.

Tomoyo just groaned. "Eriol is so stupid!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, Sakura, the reason Syaoran asked him out is because he and Eriol made a bet that he could get you to say that you love him in a month, and then Eriol would be his slave." she said, with a sad look.

My face stayed emotionless, but inside, my heart hurt a bit, and I was a little disappointed. I had kind of hoped that he really liked me.

"Really?" I asked. "That bastard. His ego is so big. Like I would ever say that I love him." I scoffed. "I'll just tell him no for the date."

"Wait, Sakura-chan! Let's have a little fun first." said Tomoyo, mischievously. She whispered into my ear, and I smiled evilly. "Ok, let's do it."

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

Just after basketball practice, I checked my phone.

_1 unread text message_

The phone number did not look familiar. I pressed the "view message" button anyway, and read the text.

**_Li, its Sakura_**

**_I just wanted to say I will be looking forward to the date tonight. Details?_**

I smiled. This plan was going well. I quickly typed a reply.

**_Cool._**

**_I will come by ur place at 7:30. We r goin 2 a fancy place, so dress up_**

**_Btw how did u get my number?_**

Just a couple of seconds after I hit "send", my phone beeped signaling a text.

**_Eriol_**

I laughed darkly. Of course. Leave it to Eriol.

Something suddenly crossed my mind. Eriol wouldn't have told her, right? About the bet?

I picked up my phone and hit speed dial 4. He always was calling Eriol, so he might as well make it easier for himself.

I paced around my room, ruffling my messy hair in distress while it dialed.

"Yo."

"Eriol, listen, you wouldn't have happened to tell Kinomoto about our bet, right?" I demanded. "I swear, if you did..."

"Relax buddy. I ain't that shallow. I have faith in Sakura." he said, laughing.

"Fine. But if you do, I will personally track you down and kill you." I threatened.

"Of course." he said. He suddenly chuckled. "And by the way, have a nice time on your date. You know, if this was a couple of years ago, you would've been jumping with excitement." he laughed to himself.

"Shut up." I said, my face turning a couple of degrees warmer.

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Please let me know!**

**And I will update ASAP!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally! I'm super sorry to everyone for the wait! I never got a chance to get on and publish, with finals and everything...**

**Well, that's over, so here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Darn. **

* * *

Tomoyo and I spent the entire night transforming me into someone new. She did my hair, make-up, clothes, everything.

In the end, and a lot of fussing, Tomoyo had put me into an off-the-shoulder light green dress. It clung tightly to me, showing off my figure. It was tight until my waist line, where it flowed down to my knees.

Tomoyo slightly curled my hair, making it a little wavy, but something that I should probably have done more often.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe it.

"I... Look..." I stuttered. I was speechless.

"Dazzling." said Tomoyo.

I hugged her. "Where would I be without you?" I asked.

"No where, sweetie." she responded, smiling. "I can't wait to see the look on Li's face!"

I laughed. "Same here. The nerve of him." I muttered.

The doorbell rang, and it was showtime.

"Come on girl, let's go."

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

I groaned as I stopped at the loser's house.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered.

I stepped out of my green convertible. I was wearing a black button up shirt that hung loosely on me, and a loose green tie.

"Why do I look so nice?" I mumbled. "She's probably wearing some crappy outfit. Probably one that I'd find in an old people's store."

I rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later, some guy answered the door. He was taller, and definitely older than me. His eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"This is my house, Baka. Why the hell are you here if you don't know who we are?" he retorted.

"I'm here for Kinomoto-San. Well, the girl." I said, calmly.

"Name?" he asked.

"Li."

"Chinese?"

"Yeah. So?" I asked.

The guy turned around. "Kaijuu! There's a Chinese gaki at the door for you!" he yelled.

He was pissing me off. Chinese gaki?

Before I could say anything, a voice rung out. "I'm not a kaijuu, Touya!"

A cute and petite figure cautiously stepped down the stairs. My eyes widened after my mind had processed the fact that the goddess in front of me was Sakura Kinomoto.

Damn, that was one sexy old people's store.

She was stunning. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, making her innocence stand out. And her dress, wow! She was gorgeous.

My face grew hot. "Uh, Uh, um..." I stuttered. I couldn't even say a damned word!

"Excuse me, Touya, we'll be out." she said, to her brother.

I managed to back away from the door as she closed it behind her. "Hello, Li." she said, pleasantly. "You look nice." she told me.

"Th-thanks. You look really h-nice." I said, saving myself.

"Thanks." she said.

I motioned to the car. "Come on. Let's go." I managed to say.

We both got into my convertible, and we headed down to Cherry Plaza, the fanciest restaurant in town.

I tried to make conversation. "Uh, how are you?" I asked. I was such an idiot! I was falling for the loser? I mentally slapped myself once again.

"I'm fine. Thankfully, finals are over, and we didn't have much homework tonight." she said, casually. "What about you?" she asked. It caught me off guard. Normally, all girls I'd take out would talk about themselves for the whole time, and I'd just sit there and pretended to listen.

But Kinomoto actually asked me something? She was strange.

"Um, fine I guess. Although I had a lot of practice today." I said, awkwardly.

"Really? For what?" she asked.

"Um, Basketball and then martial arts." I said.

"Fun." she said

* * *

The rest of the car trip went in silence. I couldn't help but glance at her every now and then. I just couldn't believe that the beautiful girl next to me was Sakura Kinomoto. She was just so dull at school.

We finally arrived, and I took her in.

The place was jam packed, but I didn't care. Kinomoto seemed to doubt a bit. "Ah, Li-kun? This place is almost full. There might not be seats." she told me.

I ignored her, and walked up to the desk.

"Hello, sir, please take a seat. There is a waiting line." he told me.

"My name is Li Syaoran." I told the guy. He looked puzzled, and opened his mouth, but another waiter standing next to him whispered something in his ear, and he looked surprised.

"Oh, Li-sama! Please excuse me! I didn't realize who you were! Right this way!" the guy lead us to a separate little room. He sat us down, gave us menus, apologized one more time, and left.

As soon as he left, Kinomoto started talking.

"Ok, what was that?" she asked.

"What was what?"

"The guy called you 'Li-sama'. And he just ignored the huge line, and brought us here."

I shrugged. "You don't make people of power wait in lines."

She looked even more confused. "People with power? And you are..."

Wow, was she serious? She didn't know? "Uh, the only son of the Li company and clan in Hong Kong?"

Her cherry red lips formed an "o".

I scoffed. "Ok, go ahead, and look through the menu." I said, handing her one.

She opened it, looked for a brief second, and closed it again. "Got it." she told me.

"What? That fast?" I asked, surprised.

"Hey, I saw something good." she said, standing up for herself.

"Alright." I summoned a waiter, he goggled at Sakura for a bit before taking the order. "Uh, what can I get you?" he stuttered, looking at Sakura.

"I'll have the chicken special, and a glass of eater, please." she looked at me. "You?"

"I'll have the ribs." I said, glaring at the guy. She was MY date.

"Anything else?" he asked, still looking at Sakura.

"No." I said, curtly, trying to get him go away.

"No, thank you." said Sakura, sweetly.

As soon as he left, my phone went off.

Eriol was calling.

"Excuse me." I said, and I ran to a bathroom to answer the call.

"What do you want, Eriol?" I asked.

"Just wanted to check up on you and your date. And to make a little change to the bet."

"The date's fine, so what about the bet?"

"If someone can catch you saying that you love Sakura Kinomoto, then you loose. But to even it out, I'm giving you 2 months to win her over. Deal?" he asked.

"Fine. Deal. Easy. I've gotta go." I said, hanging up the phone.

When I got back, Sakura was texting someone.

"Hey, who are you texting?" I asked.

"Oh, Tomoyo." she answered.

We chatted a bit, and the food came. I took the plate of ribs, and she grabbed plate.

I looked at her plate with a disapproving look.

She saw it. "What?" she asked.

"It's so stupid how girls always eat, like little things, because they care so much about their weight. That's the difference between men and women. Men are less picky." I said.

She glared at me. "That is so sexist." she said, crossing her arms.

"It's true. Plus, if girls wanted to eat a rib, they'd need to delicately peel off the meat, clean off all of the sauce, cut it up with a knife, so tiny little chunks can go down." I scoffed.

She raised one eyebrow at me, and looked at my plate. She grabbed to sauciest, juiciest one.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

Before I could do anything, she took a huge bite out of it. There was sauce all over her face, but she didn't care.

She finished it off, grabbed a napkin, and wiped off her face.

"See?" she asked, smugly.

"Ha, that was a change. Seeing a GIRL getting sauce all over her face." I chuckled.

"I've proved my point." she said, smiling.

She still had lots of sauce on her, and I couldn't help but laugh. She looked hilarious.

"I'm...sorry...but...you look...Hilarious!" I gasped out between laughs.

She looked startled for a bit, but afterwards, she started chuckling too.

"I suppose I did, didn't I?" she asked.

I picked up a napkin, and helped her wipe off the sauce. Then, I realized what I was doing.

"Oh, Uh, sorry. Here." I handed her the napkin, my face redder than a tomato.

She smiled at me.

The rest of the dinner went by fast. We talked about ourselves, laughed a lot, and it was comfortable.

After we were done, we paid the check and got into the car, so I could drive her home.

When we got to her house, I got out and walked her to her door.

"Thanks so much, Li-san. I had a lot of fun tonight." she said, smiling. Her smile made me feel warm inside.

She pulled out her keys and unlocked her door.

"No problem. I had a lot of fun too. And you call me Syaoran if you want." I told her.

"Alright, then, I will. Good night, Syaoran-kun, and thanks." she smiled, and kissed my cheek.

As soon as she shut the door, I ran back to my car, feeling happy. I couldn't believe it. I was falling for her, hard. I froze. I couldn't let anyone know. Or else, I'd be in some serious shit.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

As soon as I walked into my house, I squealed. I couldn't believe how happy I was, and how much fun I had.

He was so different than what I thought he would be like, and even if he was never interested in me, I didn't mind too much.

I got ready for bed, and as I did, I couldn't get the image of Syaoran's smile and the sound of his laughter out of my head.

Even if the plan was to make him suffer, I couldn't help but fall for him a little.

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! How was it?**

**Please let me know! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm baaaccckkk! **

**I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, or favorited! **

**So, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I biked to school the next day, feeling a little different. I had curled my hair a bit like I did the night before, and I couldn't help but smile as I remembered what happened the night before. It was so much fun, and I found a side of Syaoran that I had never seen before.

I suddenly stopped. What would happen today? Would Syaoran ignore me?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. What did I care? After all, I was only doing all this to get revenge...right?

I stopped in front of the school, and put my bike in the rack.

"Hey there." said a voice behind me. I quickly spun around.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun. Hi." I said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey. You did your hair again." he said, looking at it.

"Oh, yeah. I just felt like it." I said, combing my fingers through it.

"Don't." he said, grabbing my wrist gently. "It looks nice."

I smiled. "Oh, so did you get your new schedule?" I asked him, pulling a piece of paper out from my pocket.

"Yeah." he said, doing the same. We compared them.

He ran his fingers through his chocolatey-brown hair. "Looks like I have Specials, Math, and Science with you." he observed.

I smiled. "Cool. Hey, let's get to P.E."

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

I walked Sakura to the girls locker room, and then walked into the guys room.

Eriol was already in there, waiting.

"Hey, man." I said, fist-bumping him.

"So, how'd that date go?" he asked me, his large eyes gleaming with interest.

I pulled off my shirt, and opened my locker. "Eh, it was fine."

He looked at me, expecting more.

"It was fun, ok?" I told him, changing into my P.E. uniform.

"Good. So, have you fallen for our little friend yet?"

I scoffed. "No. She's still a dork." I said, lying.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Fine. Come on."

I walked out to see Sakura and Daidouji-san already on the field. Eriol ran over to greet Daidouji, and Sakura gave me a light smile.

"Alright everyone!" yelled the coach. It was someone new, but someone familiar.

"Welcome everyone, to Physical Education, or P.E. I'm Touya Kinomoto, but you can call me Coach Touya." the guy said. He fixed his hat that sat on his dark, black hair.

"Wait, Kinomoto?" I wondered, out loud.

He looked at me. "Hey, you're that Chinese gaki from last night." he said, looking me over.

"Now, now, onii-chan. Behave." said Sakura, quietly.

"Wait, you're her...?" I started.

"Alright, so I guess we go into personal information. I am 22, and I go to Tomoeda College. And yes, I am Sakura's older brother." he said, looking boredly.

"What? How can that hot guy be the loser's brother? Are they even related?" asked someone who l recognized to be Lana Fushiro.

Sakura's cheeks flamed, and she looked down. I could see her brother getting angry, and surprisingly, one part of me was too.

"Shut the hell up, Lana." I said, loudly.

She looked surprised. "Syaoran? What'd you say?"

"You heard me." I walked over to stand next to Sakura. "No one messes with my girl." I said. Sakura looked up at me, incredulous, as if she couldn't believe a word I was saying.

Honestly at that point, I didn't either.

"Wait, what?" asked some guys in the crowd.

"Sakura Kinomoto is my girlfriend now, so if I see anyone picking on her, damn, are they in a lot of trouble." I threatened.

"Right. Now, rule number one: no picking on anyone here. So you." said Coach Kinomoto, pointing at Lana. "Name?"

"Lana Fushiro?" asked Lana, nervously.

"Don't pick on anyone, especially my sister. Let this be a warning." he told her.

"Ok. Sorry coach." she said, looking down.

"Good. Ok, so the first segment we will be learning is martial arts. I will put you into groups depending on your skill, and we will have a couple of test rounds first, just to see what we all can do." he said.

"There are 3 groups to put yourselves in. One is the beginner group, meaning you haven't or rarely done any martial arts, intermediate group, meaning you have done some, but not a lot, and advanced, meaning you have had lots of training. Go!"

Everyone ran around, trying to figure out what group to be in. Me and Eriol walked over to the advanced group, after all. We had been trained a lot in this field.

I watched to see Daidouji-san walk to the Intermediate group, and Sakura following her. Daidouji said something to Sakura, and grudgingly, she walked away, and came to the advanced group. I was surprised.

"This is advanced." I told her.

"I know." she told me, quietly.

I was completely confused.

"Alright. So we only have 3 people in advanced?" asked Coach Touya.

There were murmurs, probably of Sakura.

"Alrighty then. Sakura, Li, you go first." he said.

We walked to the middle of the field, standing across from each other.

"Alright, bow to your partner and begin. Remember, no serious pain." warned the coach.

We bowed, and she and I took a fighting stance. "Um, I'll go easy." I said, awkwardly.

"Go!" Coach yelled, and I carefully walked toward her and shot a punch out at her side. She grabbed my arm, and flipped me onto my back. "I don't need it." she said, smirking.

I was completely amazed.

"Alright then." I said, jumping up. I threw a kick out, but she swung away and dodged. She tried the same, but I got out of the way.

* * *

We went on for probably 10 minutes. I learned we were evenly matched, as impossible as that was. Everyone was as amazed as I was about Sakura's skill.

"How is she doing that?" someone asked.

I got caught off-guard, and she kicked me down, and out her foot on my chest. I couldn't get up.

"I win." she said, helping me up.

Everyone cheered. She smiled at me.

"Wow, I did not know you could do that." I said, still amazed after all that time.

She smiled slyly. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Syaoran, and martial arts are just one of them." she said, walking away, leaving me dazed.

_Damn, and I thought last night would be the last night of surprise._

"Still a dork, Eh?" asked Eriol, brushing past me, smirking.

_Man, do I hate that guy._

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? **

**Please review, and see ya in the next chapter! :)**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Thank you all for reading this, and reviewing! I'm so happy! **

**Someone reviewed and told me that it seemed like Syaoran is falling for Sakura too fast, so I'll see what I can do :)**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I've been pretty busy, and I had a big case of writer's block :(**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Sakura POV**

Throughout that whole day, I got a little more popular. Just about everyone complimented me for beating Syaoran. I just smiled.

This morning, I honestly wasn't feeling so well. I woke up, feeling really warm and dizzy.

"I don't know, Sakura. You don't feel warm." said my dad, putting his hand on my forehead.

"Maybe it'll pass." I said, standing up. "Touya! Can you drive me?" I called.

"God Dammit, Sakura, I'm not your personal driver!" he called back.

"Touya!" I yelled. I immediately winced. My head was hurting like crazy.

"Fine." grumbled Touya, as he stomped down the stairs. "Get into the damned car."

I smiled.

* * *

When I arrived at school, I looked for Syaoran, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I just shrugged and started walking to my next class.

"Hi there." a voice said, behind me.

I turned around to see Eriol grinning at me. "We haven't talked for a while, have we, Sakura?"

"That's right." I smiled.

"Tomoyo says she told you about the bet." he said.

"That's right. I can't believe he thought I'd fall for him so easily." I said, glaring.

Eriol laughed. "You seem like you are, a bit."

"No!" I exclaimed. "Not someone like him!"

He just chuckled. "I can tell you, it seems like I didn't need to give him 2 months. I'll have him as my slave in a week, at this rate." he said, grinning evilly.

I rolled my eyes.

_Wait. Did that mean Syaoran liked me?_

My heart fluttered involuntarily for a second.

The bell rang, and kids ran into the building.

"Alright, Sakura-chan. P. E. time."

* * *

I got changed into my uniform, and ran out into the field.

The sun was scorching, and my head felt like a million knives were being shoved into it. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

_Go away, headache. Go away..._

"Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" asked a voice. Tomoyo was standing in front of me looking worried.

"Oh yeah." I said, regaining my posture.

"Alright!" yelled Touya, as he came into the field. "Everyone! Gather round!"

The whole class formed a circle around Touya. As they did, I spotted Syaoran standing by a couple of guys. His face was almost angry, and his eyes were hard. He didn't even turn to look at me.

"Alright, today, we will be doing some timed running. You will be timed for the amount that you take to run this whole track." said Touya. "Everyone, get ready."

The hour went by pretty fast and boringly. I was confused by Syaoran. He hadn't made any acknowledgement on the fact that I was here.

My hair suddenly throbbed with pain, and I fell to my knees.

"Sakura?" exclaimed Tomoyo, helping me back up. Are you ok?"

I slowly got back to my feet. "Um yeah. I'm ok." I rubbed my head, and turned to look at Syaoran. He was looking at me for the first time today, but his expression was hard. He turned away as soon as I caught his eye.

I wanted to go over to him to ask him what the matter was, but Touya stopped me.

"Kaijuu! Your turn!"

I walked to the start of the track. "Alright, ready?" asked Touya.

I nodded, and he yelled, "Go!"

I sprinted off and headed down the track. It was easy for me, since athletics were a piece of cake for me. I got to the bend where you couldn't see the field anymore, and the sharp pain came back.

I fell to my knees again, grasping my head. I suddenly felt like my body was on fire, and all of a sudden, I couldn't breathe.

Sweat poured down my face as I tried to gulp in air, but to no avail.

Black spots disrupted my vision, and everything got blurrier. In my head, I was screaming: OH MY GOD MAKE IT STOP. SOMEONE KILL ME NOW. SAVE ME FROM THIS PAIN.

My vision became dark, and I collapsed, falling into the darkness.

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

I couldn't face that Kinomoto girl. I was too sappy around her, and I was falling for her way to fast.

On my way to P.E., I saw Eriol talking with Sakura. My eyes narrowed.

I headed into the locker room and changed. Soon, Eriol walked in.

"Hi." he said, walking past me to his locker.

"You didn't say anything about the bet to Kinomoto, did you?" I growled.

He put his hands up. "Whoa, calm down, wolf." he said, jokingly. My name in Chinese meant "Little Wolf", so "Wolf" was my common nickname.

"You need to be more trusting of people. I did not tell Sakura anything." he said.

"Fine. But if I found out that you did, I will personally kill you with my own hands." I said, glaring at him.

"Why thank you, best-friend-of-mine." said Eriol, sarcastically.

I ran out to the field where I found out what we were going to be doing.

Timed sprints. Yay.

I stood boredly, waiting for my turn. I looked anywhere but Kinomoto, even though I could feel her eyes burn into my back.

**After a while, I suddenly heard Daidouji shriek. "Sakura?" I looked, and I saw Sakura kneeling on the ground, clutching her head.**

My first instinct was to run to her to see what was wrong, but if I did, it'd look like I really did like her.

I watched her slowly get on her feet. She turned my way, but as soon as I caught her eye, I turned away.

Suddenly, the coach yelled "Kaijuu! Your turn!"

I saw Sakura walk to the track, take position, and start sprinting down the track. I watched her as far as I could, but past the bend, it was impossible.

Several minutes passed, but she still hadn't made it back yet, and the coach was getting impatient.

"Daidouji! Go down the track to see if you can find Sakura. She's taking forever."

Daidouji ran down the track, and as she got las the bend, I heard her scream.

"Coach! Hurry! Sakura is hurt!"

* * *

**A/N: How was it? What'd you guys think? :)**

** Please review!**

** Thanks!**

** Luv,**

** Cherri**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm finally back! I apologize for taking so long! I was mainly focused on my Harry Potter fic, "Testing Your Tolerance". Sorry!**

**Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

Daidouji's words struck my heart like daggers. What? Sakura's hurt?

The coach looked shocked too, but he ran ahead to where Daidouji's voice was.

It took me half a second to decide whether or not I should go look, and I sprinted down the track.

Sure enough, a little past the bend, Sakura was lying on her side with Tomoyo and Touya crowded around her.

I walked closer to her, and I could see her sweating. Her face looked pained, as if she was having a bad dream.

"Oh no." whispered Touya. "She wasn't feeling well this morning..."

He immediately picked her up.

"Damn it! Li! Take Sakura down to the nurse!" he ordered.

My face blushed. I was supposed to carry her?

Touya lightly set her in my arms, and surprisingly, she weighed very little.

I sprinted into the building, right into the nurse's office.

Kokana-sensei gasped when she saw Sakura.

"What happened?" she exclaimed, helping me get her onto the bed.

"I honestly don't know." I told her.

"Her temperature is very high. 102 degrees. She'll just have to stay here and rest in bed for now. Thank you for bringing her in. You may go to class now." said Kokana-sensei.

"Oh, yeah." I muttered, and dashed down the hall.

* * *

Throughout the day, I found that Kinomoto was on my mind a lot. I was wondering if she was alright, or what had happened, or if I should go check on her.

_Ugh, quit it! You don't like her, remember? She's a loser! Quit thinking about her!_

"Uh, Li-San?" came a voice. My head jerked up. Terada-sensei was staring at me strangely. The class had weird looks on their faces.

"Um, yes?" I coughed.

"Are you alright? Your face looks a little...stressed." he told me. My face turned red. The class was trying to hold in laughter.

"Uh, yes. I was just...thinking about...something...I forgot to do." I lied.

"Alright, then, can you answer the question on the board?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Saku-I mean seven." I said, getting redder by the minute.

"Thank you." he said, turning around.

I looked around to see Eriol smirking at me. I glared at him.

* * *

"I didn't know Sakura was a number." smirked Eriol, standing at my locker after class was over.

"Shut up. It was a slip of the tongue. Kill me." I said, rolling my eyes.

He smirked at me. "Oh, I heard from Tomoyo that Sakura's up and running. Her fever chilled really fast." he told me.

"Cool. I'll go visit her." I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"You do that. Oh, and by the way, good luck tomorrow." he said, walking away.

"Wait, what?" I asked. I was confused. What was going on tomorrow?

He just smiled slyly at me, and walked away.

I just shrugged, and headed to the nurse's office.

When I walked in, I ran into Sakura. Literally.

"Oh, gosh, sorry." I said, helping her up.

"Yeah, don't bump the injured person." she said, taking my hand.

I pulled her to her feet, and stuck my hands in my pocket.

"So...are you ok?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I feel a lot better, but honestly, I have no clue what happened back there." she told me.

"Alright." I said. "Hey, do you anything important going on tomorrow? Eriol wished me good luck, but I have no clue what he's talking about." I told her.

She looked at me wide eyed. "Really? You seriously don't know what tomorrow is?"

I shook my head.

"Wow. You're kind of stupid. I have to go, so bye. And Syaoran, look at your calendar!" she called, running down the hall.

I was still skeptic.

When I arrived to my little apartment, I did what Sakura said, and looked at my calendar. As soon as I did, my mouth dropped.

**February 14-Valentine's Day**

_Oh shit._

____

_____

* * *

_

**A/N: What did you all think? It's kinda short, I know, but the next chapter will be longer! No worries!**

**Please review! I'll update faster if you do :)**

**Anyway, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! to all of you :)**

**Thanks!**

**-Cherri**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back!**

**Sorry for taking a while. Like I said before, I've been focusing on my other fic... But don't worry! I'll try to update ASAP! :)**

**Well, I hope you all like this chapter! **

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

I woke up, but as soon as I did, I hid right back under the covers.

Valentine's day. This was the WORST time of year for me.

Soon enough, Wei came into the room.

"Young master. I know you're awake. Time to face the day." he said.

"Wei, can I please stay home today? I'm feeling a little sick." I said.

It wasn't a lie. I felt like throwing up.

"Now, Syaoran-sama. I know that you dread Valentine's Day, but there's nothing I can do. Your mother's orders." he said. "Breakfast is ready." he said, before leaving.

I groaned and got out of bed, and threw on a pair of jeans, a green t-shirt, and a black button up that I left unbuttoned on top, and slowly clumped my way down the stairs.

"Wow, Syaoran. You certainly look excited." said Feimei, sarcastically.

"Well, you wouldn't understand. You're a girl. You GIVE chocolates. YOU don't almost get run over every year." I told her tiredly.

"I suppose that's true. Anyway," she said, handing me a small, wrapped piece of chocolate. "That's yours. And you better accept it." she told me.

"Xie Xie." I mumbled, and ate the chocolate.

I was about to head to school, when I heard my mother's voice. "Xiao Lang, come here a minute."

I stepped to the kitchen again to see my mother sitting with an interested look on her face.

"Um, yes?" I asked, nervously.

"I hear you found yourself a girlfriend, and I never heard you say anything about it." she told me, watching me.

"Yeah, well, it's not a big thing." I mumbled.

"To me, it is. I want to meet her. Bring her home tonight."

"Mom," I protested. "It's Valentine's Day. I'm taking her to dinner."

"Oh," she said, with a sly smile. "So you are. Fine. Bring her home tomorrow then." she said, smiling.

I just groaned, and ran out the door.

* * *

When I got to school, some random girl came up to me. "Um, Li-sama? Will you accept my chocolate?" she asked me nervously.

"Yes. Thank you." I said, smiling.

She squealed and ran away.

"Looks like you're quite popular around here." said a voice.

"Oh, good morning, Sakura-chan." I said.

"I saw that every year you get caught up by a huge crowd of girls, so I was hoping to give yours to you first, but obviously, I failed." she said, handing me a box.

"So here's my Valentine's chocolate to you. I'd hope you'd accept it." she said, smiling.

"Of course. I accepted one from some random girl, so why not my own girlfriend?" I asked.

She suddenly blushed. "Girlfriend?" she asked.

My face flushed as well. "Well, ah, if you're fine with that..." I said, blushing.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. It just kinda startled me. I didn't know if we were on that level yet." she said.

"Oh, well, alright." I said, awkwardly.

* * *

The rest of the day went fairly well. Girls came up to me in a orderly fashion. I was wondering why, but Eriol pointed out that I have a girlfriend who can beat the both of us at martial arts. Oh.

I made plans with Sakura, and I was to pick her up at 7 o'clock and take her somewhere to eat.

I honestly did not want to be with other people then, so I kept thinking where.

An idea struck me.

Perfect.

* * *

At around 7, I drove over to her house, wearing something simple. But as soon as I rang the doorbell and she stepped out, I wished I had done a little more.

She was wearing a light pink skirt that cut off right at the knees, a sleeveless red shirt, a light pink cardigan, and red flats.

"Hi, Syaoran-kun." she said, sweetly.

"H-hi. Uh, you look, nice." I told her, blushing.

Nice? She looks way better than nice! Wow, I've got to stop blushing!

"Thanks." she replied, smiling. "Same for you."

"Oh, um, yeah." I said, somewhat awkwardly.

We got into the car, and I pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Fine thanks. Touya told me how you helped me. Thanks so much." she replied.

"Yeah, don't mention it. Oh, and I never got to ask you: how are you so good at martial arts?" I asked her.

"Well, my brother and I have been taking it for a long time. Since we were both 5." she said. "But, I'm surprised that it surprised you. We used to have matches in 3rd grade, remember?" she asked.

As soon as she told me that, a faint image of a little Sakura and I battling did come into my head.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now." I said, awkwardly again.

"So where are we going?" she asked me.

"It's a secret." I told her slyly.

* * *

We pulled up into a small park, and we stepped out. She gasped.

"It's gorgeous here!" she gasped.

I walked to the trunk and pulled out a picnic basket and a stereo.

"Well, last time we went to a busy place, and so I thought maybe it'd be nicer if we could go to a quiet place this time." I mumbled.

"It's really nice here." she said, smiling. "And you brought a picnic?"

"I cook sometimes, and I had time." I said, mumbling.

"Thanks." she said, smiling.

We both sat down on a picnic table and ate. She was actually surprised at my cooking skills. I just shrugged.

Soon, we both finished, and we were just talking.

Then, the song "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz came on, and she gasped.

"Oh, I love this song!" she squealed.

I stood up and held my hand out to her.

"Care to dance?" I asked.

She blushed and took my hand. I pulled her close to me, and we started dancing.

I lightly began singing along to the song.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and then you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and then you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do_

_But do you want to come on_

_Scooch on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_(I won't hesitate)_

_Open up your mind and see like me_

_(No more, no more)_

_Open up your plans and man you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't_

_(There's no need to complicate)_

_There's no need to complicate_

_(Our time is short)_

_'Cause our time is short_

_(This is our fate)_

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

Finally, the song ended, and I began blushing.

_Did I really just do that?_

Sakura just smiled at me.

* * *

After a couple more minutes, we decided it was getting late, and we were in my car again, driving to her place.

I walked her to her door.

"Thanks, Syaoran. That was a lot of fun. You know, I never thought of you to be so romantic." she said, teasing me.

I chuckled. "Yeah...oh, and Uh, tomorrow, um, would you like to join me and my mother for dinner?" I asked, blush returning to my face.

"I'd love to. Thanks." she said. She kissed my cheek, and walked into her house.

_Damn it. What's gotten into me? Am I...falling in love with her?_

* * *

**A/N: How was it? What did you guys think? **

**Please review! I'd love to hear what every single one of you have got to say! :)**

**Thanks so much!**

**Luv, **

**Cherri**

**Btw, the lyrics are from a google search. I'd give you the address, but it's not working for me...**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'M BACK! :) **

**I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I've gotten into my Harry Potter fic a little more than I thought...but don't worry! I haven't forgot about this story!**

**So here we go! I hope you like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS. I wish, because Syaoran is awesome :)**

**

* * *

**

Sakura POV

As soon as I walked into my house, I got a call from Tomoyo.

"Your timing is impeccable, Tomo. I sometimes wonder if you stalk me and call me right when I walk in." I teased.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. This time was pure luck. How did the date go?" she asked.

"It was actually really nice." I told her. "He made a picnic, we slow danced, and I found out that he has a really nice voice." I told her, giggling.

"That sounds extremely romantic." said a deeper voice on the other line.

"Konichiwa, Eriol-kun." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hi, Sakura-chan. So, do you think he'll admit it soon?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "Eriol, is that all you care about? What if I'm starting to like him?"

"Well, if you do, don't tell him, until AFTER he loses the bet." he said. I could hear his chuckle.

"Whatever. Men. You can't understand them. All they care about..." I said.

Tomoyo giggled. "Alright, so what's the plan for toy next?" she asked.

"Well, tomorrow I'm going to meet his mom." I told them.

There was a pause. "Auntie Yelan?" asked Eriol.

"No, Eriol. Syaoran's other mom." I said, sarcastically. "Yeah. Yelan-sama."

"Wow. She must've found out. Anyway, she's a little bit intimidating, but she's nice. Don't let her intimidation get to you." warned Eriol.

"Got it." I said.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, Syaoran came to my doorstep at promptly 7 o'clock.

"Wow. Are you always this exact?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "I try to be."

He led me into his car. "You look nice. And neat." he complimented.

"Um, thank you?" I said, slightly confused.

"Oh, no. I just mean that my mother is a little bit particular." he told me.

I smoothened my skirt. It was Tomoyo's latest design. A light pink long sleeved shirt with a light green skirt that went to my knees. A pair of yellow flats finished the look with a sleek ponytail.

Syaoran looked really dressed up, as if he was going to somewhere really formal. It was almost a suit.

* * *

Soon, we arrived to a gate, and it automatically opened.

"Ni hao. Hello, Syaoran-sama." said a voice through a speaker.

My eyes opened at the sight of the huge mansion that was ahead of me.

"Oh, my god. This is your house?" I gasped.

"Yeah." he said, pulling up onto the long driveway.

We got out of the car, and a man bowed to me and Syaoran and drove the car into the garage, if it could be called one.

"Ok. Here goes nothing." I mumbled.

We walked into the main hall, lighted by a beautiful crystal chandelier. The light reflected, making rainbows on the wall.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman wearing a business suit walked in and I could feel Syaoran stiffen up by my side.

"Syaoran." she said.

"Mother." he greeted. I gasped. THIS was his mother? She didn't look a day over 20!

"Hello, you must be Kinomoto-San. My name is Yelan Li. I am Syaoran's mother." she told me, in a perfect Japanese accent.

Without thinking, I blurted out. "Are you sure?"

She looked surprised, and Syaoran almost looked horrified.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I mean, you loom much too young! You don't look a day over 20! I thought you were one of his sisters!" I mumbled, bowing over and over again in embarrassment.

She smiled. "Why thank you." she said. "Now, I assume you must be hungry. Come. Let's eat." she told me, gracefully walking into a room.

I heard Syaoran take a breath of relief, and I gave him a smile.

We walked into a huge room with a dining table in it. Syaoran first pulled a chair out for his mother, then me, and finally sat down.

"It's nice to meet you, Li-sama." I told her.

"Likewise. Now, tell me about yourself. Syaoran hasn't told me much." she said, glancing at Syaoran.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went by well, and the food was excellent. I was still surprised at how nervous Syaoran looked throughout the whole thing. She was so sweet!

Finally, Syaoran spoke up. "Mother, I'd better get her home. It's late."

She nodded. "Hao. Ok. It was a pleasure meeting you, Sakura-San." she told me.

"The pleasure was mine." I said, smiling.

* * *

Syaoran and I headed out, finally, Syaoran's shoulders relaxed. "That went better than I thought." he said.

"Your mother is really nice." I said.

"Well, not to everyone. I guess she had a good first impression because you weren't dressed like a slut." he said.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot." I said, rolling my eyes.

"No! I didn't mean...Oh forget it." he said, and I laughed.

We finally reached my house, and I stepped out.

"Wow, your house is so big. My house is probably the size of one wing!" I joked.

"Actually, a little less." he said, absentmindedly.

I raised and eyebrow, and his face reddened. "Sorry." he said. "But I like your house. It's more peaceful looking." he said, walking me to my door.

"Well, thank you." I said. I kissed him on the cheek, and ran inside.

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

The first words that my mother told me when I got home was: "I approve. You should've brought her home a long time ago."

I groaned.

_How do you do it, Sakura?_

**A/N: What did you think? I hope you all liked this chapter :) **

**I will try to update as soon as possible! So please bear with me!**

**Also, if you are a Harry Potter fan, please check out my other fics! :)**

**Thanks!**

**REVIEW!**

**Luv, **

**Cherri**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't had a chance to update :( But I decided to put up this chapter :) It features more music, because I was in a musicy spirit :)**

**So I hope you all like it! **

* * *

**Sakura POV**

The next morning, I walked into Music Studies, feeling happy.

Syaoran was already there. He nodded at me, and continued his conversation with some guys.

I took my seat. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan." said Tomoyo, cheerfully.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-Chan." I replied, smiling.

"Cut the chit chat, class is beginning." said Momo-sensei, as she walked into the room. Everyone grew silent.

"Alright. Before we start, I'd like to make a quick announcement. Tomorrow and the day after, we will be hosting a little talent show. You can sing, dance, play instruments, anything. Just make sure to sign up after class today." she said.

Tomoyo squealed. "Sakura! You have to do it!" she whispered.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I whispered back.

Tomoyo pouted. "Please?" he shimmered.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But you're helping me come up with something." I whispered back.

She just nodded, but her eyes were twinkling.

_Oh no, I don't have a good feeling about this._

* * *

Tomoyo walked home with me after school to help me with my song that she was forcing me to do.

"It's going to be perfect!" she squealed. She was glowing with happiness.

"Don't get too happy. I don't even know what to sing." I said, strumming random chords on my guitar. "Maybe I'll just look up some song-"

She cut me off. "No. You are writing your own song." she said.

I held my hands up in defeat. "Ok! But I have no clue what to write one about!" I exclaimed.

"Hm..." said Tomoyo, deep in thought. "Sakura, how are you feeling? Like, your emotion right now."

I lied down on my bed. "Happy." I replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of my date with Syaoran last night." I said.

"Now, how do you feel about him?" she asked. I opened my mouth to respond, but she stopped me, and gestured to my guitar, pen and paper.

"Respond with them." she said.

A smile stretched out across my face.

* * *

The next morning at school, I got off my bike, parked it in a spot, and headed into my first class, Music studies.

I greeted Tomoyo and Eriol, then took a seat.

Syaoran came sprinting in, and he quickly ran and punched Eriol, and sat down.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" screamed Eriol, rubbing his cheek.

"I got pissed. I needed to take it out on someone." he said, panting.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN COME IN AND PUNCH ME!" he yelled.

Syaoran ignored him. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan." he said.

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!" I said, smiling.

He gave me a small smile, then looked away.

"Everyone settle down. We have a lot to do in class today." said Momo-sensei, as she walked into the classroom. "As some of you may have heard earlier, we will be doing a small talent show in class today and tomorrow. If anyone would like to play an instrument, or sing something, we'd all like to hear it." she said. "Now, I have heard that everyone in this class will be doing a performance."

I turned to look at Syaoran. _He had decided to do one too?_

"So who would like to go first?" she asked.

It was interesting. Yamazaki-kun ran up to play the didgeridoo, which had a sound that made everyone laugh.

Chiharu went to play the flute and Rika-chan and Naoko-chan did a duet on the piano. Wuite a few people went, singing songs, different instruments, and all sorts of things. And then, I was called on.

I had been working on this song all night, but it was worth it.

I walked to the front of the classroom, and I grabbed my guitar.

"Hi everyone, today I will be singing a song called 'Fallin' For You' that I wrote myself, and I hope you all enjoy it." I said.

I strummed the first few chords, and then I began singing.

_I don't know but_

_I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I_

_Know you better_

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Everyone started cheering. I looked at Syaoran. He was looking away, his face reddening._

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh_

_Oh no no_

_Oooooohhh_

_Oh I'm fallin' for you_

The applause was thunderous. No one had ever heard me sing before, so I suppose this was a surprise to them.

I smiled, bowed, and returned to my seat.

"Thank you Sakura. That was lovely. Now, Syaoran and Eriol?" asked Momo-sensei.

He silently got up and picked up an electric guitar, while Eriol pulled out the drumset and took a seat.

"Hi. I will be singing a song called 'Accidentally In Love', with Eriol on drums. Hope ya like it."

He plugged in the guitar, and began playing.

He opened his mouth.

_So she said, 'What's the problem baby?'_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time_

_I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me_

_But I don't know nothing about love_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Because everybody's after love_

_So I said, 'I'm a snowball running'_

_Running down into the spring_

_That's coming all this love melting under_

_Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone_

_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love, I'm in love_

Everyone cheered, and I even screamed. But my face was red. He was looking at me most of the time when he was singing.

_Did he love me?_

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? :)**

**I'm sorry a lot of this was lyrics... :( The next chapter won't be :)**

**The lyrics are from :) So thank you elyrics :)**

**I will see you all soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone! **

**Ugh, I feel so bad. I never get to update as much as I'd like to for this fic. :( But I'm trying my best!**

**So here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! It's short, and I apologize. It leads into my ending that's coming soon :)**

**No more A/N! Here we go!**

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

I walked to the front of the room, hearing loud whispers and squeals from girls. My mind, however, was on a certain emerald-eyed girl.

The way she walked, with a little skip, the way she talked, either sweetly or as if she knew everything in the world, and even the way she smiled made my heart freeze up, and my mind to go blank.

Even when I sang, my eyes fell on her. I tried to look around the room and at other people, but somehow, my eyes made their way back to Sakura.

I never liked singing in public, but that time, I felt like I was just singing to her, and, like our date during Valentine's Day, it felt like we were the only two people on the planet.

When she sang, I was breath-taken. Her sweet voice filled the air, and she sang with such happiness. It sounded like she sang of us. But it couldn't be, right?

Eriol was right. There was no denying it anymore:

_I was in love with Sakura Kinomoto._

Of course, since I was a Li, I didn't plan on letting my cousin win our bet just yet, so I couldn't tell her. But I couldn't get her off my mind at all, no matter how I tried.

_How do you manage to do that, Sakura? How did you get even **me** to fall for you?_

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I walked out of my classroom, feeling happier. Hearing Syaoran sing made me somehow, lighter inside. Suddenly, my thoughts of my fantasy happiness were broken up. "Sakura-san? Come here for a moment." called Momo-sensei.

I walked to her desk. "Yes?" I asked, confused. Did I do something?

"I just wanted to tell you about your application to the Tomoeda Music Contest. Congrats, you've made it in." she said, smiling.

My mouth fell open. "I-I-I did?" I stuttered. I entered about 2 months ago, and I was almost positive I hadn't made it in.

"Yes. The competition is exactly in one week, so rehearse as much as you can." she winked.

"Ok! Arigato sensei!" I said, bowing. I ran out of the classroom, straight to Tomoyo's locker.

"Tomo-chan! You won't believe it! I got into the Tomoeda Music Contest!" I squealed.

"No way, really?" she asked, jumping up and down. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" she cried, hugging me.

"Thanks!" I said.

"What's going on?" asked a voice. Syaoran stood right behind me.

"Oh. Syaoran." I said, turning red. Why do I feel so weird?

"Sakura's gotten into the Tomoeda Music Contest." said Tomoyo, winking at me.

"What's that?" asked Eriol, popping out from behind Syaoran, munching on some chips.

"It's a competition. Anyone with a musical interest can apply, and from the applicants, they choose 15 people to compete. The winner gets $1,000, and a chance to record a song with a huge record company." I explained.

"So you're one of the 15 students?" asked Eriol. "Wow. Congrats, Saki." he grinned.

"Congratulations. What's your song plan?" asked Syaoran.

"Right now, I'm still not sure." I said.

"But of course, I'm here to help." said Tomoyo, squeezing my hand. I smiled.

"I'd love to help as well." said Syaoran, leaning on a locker.

"Hey! Get out of the way! That's my l-" said some girl who was walking up to us. She looked angry, but as soon as Syaoran turned to look at her, her expression changed altogether and her face turned scarlet. "O-Oh, L-L-Li s-s-s-sama, s-s-sorry. I-I-I'll c-c-come b-back l-later." she backed away, and ran off.

"What...was...that?" I asked. Tomoyo and Eriol chuckled and Syaoran smirked.

"Syaoran, I believe your skills are getting better. This time, it was just one look." chuckled Eriol.

"I know." smirked Syaoran.

I rolled my eyes. "So that's how your ego got so big."

"Yep." laughed Tomoyo.

"I was born a special child. A heartthrob at birth. All the nurses swooned when I was born." he said, grinning.

Eriol threw his crumpled potato chip bag at Syaoran's head. "Keep lying, won't you?" he asked, laughing as well.

Syaoran shrugged. "What can I say? I am stunning."

"And very conceited." added Eriol.

"Boys. I never thought I'd hear any of them argue about this. Come on, Tomo." I said, taking her arm and leading her away from the two boys, giggling.

But sadly, I couldn't disagree with what Syaoran. He _was_ perfect.

_Ugh, I'm such a sap._

**A/N: So how was this chapter?**

**I hope you all liked it! It's shorter than I had hoped...but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless!**

**I will see you all soon!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh gosh, I feel horrible. **

**I'm so sorry! I always mean for myself to update this fic faster, but I always fail :(**

**I'm horribly sorry! **

**Oh, and since I forgot to mention this a while ago, the songs that I used were:**

**Sakura's song: Fallin' For You-Colbie Calliat**

**Syaoran's song: Accidentally In Love-Counting Crows**

**But here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

After school, I was in my room, just lying on my bed when my phone rang. The familiar melody of my recent song addiction, "Just The Way You Are". I blushed. It reminded me of Sakura.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Syaoran!" trilled a voice. I sat up immediately. It was her.

"Hi Sakura. What's up?" I asked, casually.

"Not much." she said. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something together tomorrow, seeing as it's a weekend."

"Sounds good. Did you have any ideas?" I asked.

"Well, we could just hang out around town, I guess." she said.

"Good idea." I said. "So it's a date."

"It's a date!" she repeated. "Bye!" she said, and within a few seconds, the phone line went dead.

I hit the "end call" button and smiled to myself.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

The next day at around 1, I drove to Sakura's house to pick her up.

I rang the doorbell only to come face to face with Touya.

"Hey, gaki. The kaijuu will be out in a second." he said.

I ignored him and just waited, straightening my white t-shirt and trying to get my loose green button-up that I was wearing on top to stay down.

Within seconds, Sakura came out.

"Hi!" she said, pulling a loose strand of auburn hair that fell out of her messy ponytail behind her ear.

"Hey. Come on." I said, putting my hands in the pockets of my jeans and walking towards my car.

"Alright." she said. We walked down and sat in the car. She fidgeted with the end of her white skirt, and kicked her legs back and forth, almost causing her white flats to fall off. She straightened her pale pink off-the-shoulder shirt.

"You're extremely fidgety." I noted.

"The silence is bothering me. It's so boring." she wailed.

"Sakura, you're like a goddamned kid." I said, running my fingers through my messy brown hair.

She flashed me a smile. "I know." she said, giggling.

I rolled my eyes, and just ignored her and kept driving. The silence lasted for about 2 seconds, before she started up again, and this time, she even started tapping on the window.

"Sakura. What the hell are you doing?" I asked her, trying to be calm.

"There's a bug on the window!" she said.

"So?" I asked.

"It's an interesting bug." she said, glancing at it from different angles.

"Oh my gosh." I sighed. "Alright, alright. Let's chat. It'll make you stop doing that, at least."

"Wow, Syaoran. You don't like noises too much, do you? Oh, but I remember you were still pretty quiet in third grade." she said, laughing at the memory.

"Hey! I just didn't like talking!" I protested.

"Sure..." she said, still giggling.

I sighed. "So what's new in your little world?"

"Not much, but I'm trying to write a good song for the Music Contest thing." she said.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm having problems writing a good song..."

"Well I could help. I dabble in music myself." I offered.

She looked at me with a surprised expression. "Really? Well then again, I should've known. Music used to be your favorite class in Elementary."

I was thinking back, and I vaguely remembered that she was right. I used to love Music class, but I was surprised she remembered.

"So would you help me then?" she asked, hopefully, breaking my focus.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I stammered.

"Wonderful! Are you free after school tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

She threw her arms up. "Perfect! You can come home with me to help me!" she exclaimed, excitedly. She reached over to my seat and gave me a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

Despite my desperate attempts to calm myself, I couldn't help to get a couple degrees warmer. My cheeks felt red, and my heart raced.

I forced myself not to look at her, or I might've totally forgot about driving.

* * *

We arrived at Main Street, a place that was good for shopping and just walking around and clearing your mind.

We both stepped out of the car.

"So where to?" I asked.

"The music store!" she exclaimed, starting to bounce on her heels.

"Ok! God, Sakura, are you normally this hyper?" I asked.

"Yep!" she chirped, and she started skipping towards a store.

We reached the music store, or Inna Instruments. I held the door open for her, and we both walked in. There was a saxophonist in the store, playing slow jazz music. The glint of sunlight on the many instruments was almost blinding.

"So what are we here for?" I asked, trying to resist the urge to shield my eyes from the lights.

"I need to pick something up. And they have a really good cafe here, and really good live music." she said, pulling out her wallet. She pulled out a dollar and put it in the saxophone case next to the saxophonist, who nodded a "thank you".

"Alright." I said, following her to the front counter.

"Isuzu-sama!" she exclaimed. A young woman with long, wispy black hair turned around.

"Oh, Sakura-San! I was wondering when you were going to show up! I have your package right here." she said. She knelt down, and from under the desk, she pulled out a long and thin brown package.

"Arigatou!" chirped Sakura, and she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the cafe area they had.

"What's the package?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, it's just some sheet music I ordered. I use them to come up with songs myself." she explained.

"Ah. I see. So, are you hungry? I'll get you something." I offered.

"Well...my favorite here is the caramel cake." she said, clasping her hands together.

"Ok." I said, heading towards the counter. I bought one slice of caramel cake for Sakura and a chocolate one for myself.

I brought it back to the table she was sitting at, and placed her cake right in front of her.

"Oh, you got chocolate? That's my second favorite." she said, excitedly.

I flashed her a smile and took a bite of the cake. I was so amazed. "This is delicious!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. But sadly, the store is going to close soon. They don't have enough money to stay open." said Sakura, looking crestfallen.

"That's horrible." I said. I looked around. The place was nice, and it seemed popular...

_Maybe the Li Clan can do something._

* * *

After we finished the cake, we walked down the street. The rest of the afternoon was mostly spent shopping. From random little trinkets to clothes, Sakura bought a lot. Of course, I paid for most of it. Normally, I'd be super pissed since I had to spend so much money on a person, but I really didn't mind spending hundreds on Sakura.

_The things love can do to you..._

The sky was getting darker by the minute, so I decided it was time to take Sakura home.

She was already looking extremely tired, so I didn't have to face her stubbornness.

We arrived at her house, and I helped her out.

"Thanks Syaoran! I had a lot of fun today." she said, happily.

So did I. "Don't mention it." I said.

She hugged me and ran to her front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she winked, and she closed the door.

_I couldn't wait._

**A/N: Awright! So this chapter is done! **

**I'll bring a lil' more romance in for the next chapter. Should I bring a bit of Tomoyo and Eriol too? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Anyway, I promise to update soon! **

**Luv, luv, luv,**

**Cherri-chan :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**I feel so bad these days, I'm always trying to update, but I fail :( **

**So here's the new chapter! I'm hoping you like it, because I added something special-ish :)**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"Sakurrraaaa...pleaseeee?" whined Tomoyo.

"Come on, Tomoyo. It's just him coming over to work on this song. I don't need to look good for that!" I complained.

"But Kura!" cried Tomoyo.

"No." I said, simply.

"You're so mean! Eriol! Sakura's being mean to me!"

I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Really? Then tell her to be nice or else I have to come over there and lecture her about personal hygiene." said Eriol, faintly through the phone.

"What? Hey! Are you calling me smelly? I am not! And this has nothing to do with our conversation right now!" I growled.

I heard Eriol's laugh and Tomoyo's tinkling giggle.

"Fine. Have fun with Syaoran. I'll call you later to see how the date went, but don't you dare try to hide anything from me." said Tomoyo.

"Or me!" I heard Eriol say, very faintly.

"Ok, ok. See ya." I said, and I hung up.

I pulled out my smooth, chestnut colored guitar. I strummed a couple of chords and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and I literally jumped off of my bed and dashed down the stairs. I threw open the door to find a freaked-out Syaoran standing outside.

"Hi...there." I said, between breaths. "Come...on in."

"What'd you do, run a marathon?" asked Syaoran.

I paused. "Something like that. Now come on. My room is upstairs." I said, already heading up the staircase. Syaoran followed me up and we entered my room.

He looked around. "Wow."

"What?" I asked.

"This is not at all what I expected your room to look like." he said.

I looked around. The walls were black and white-like a piano, but there were covered in different posters of random things. In the corner was my large, fluffy bed with my guitar still lying on it. Two beanbags were in another corner of my room, and another corner had my dresser and my closet.

"What'd you expect?" I asked him, climbing onto my bed.

"I don't know...rainbows, ponies, medical kits..." he said.

I slapped his arm, and he smiled.

He walked over to my bed and picked up my guitar.

He sat down on a blue beanbag and began playing chords. I sat down on my bed and looked at him. It was then, that I realized how actually hot he was.

His chestnut brown hair gleamed in the light, and looked perfect in it's messy own way. His t-shirt and jeans showed off his actually existent muscles (so many people had completely lied about having them), and gave him a casual, laid-back look.

I was stunned. No wonder he was that popular. He was down-right gorgeous.

"What?" he asked. He had caught me staring.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked, looking frightened.

"Oh, don't think I was checking you out or something." I lied. "There's just a chocolate stain on your shirt." I lied again, pointing at a random spot on his shirt. He looked down and frowned.

"Where?" he asked.

"Gotchya." I winked. He scowled at me.

"So, to the music. What kind of song do you want to sing?" he asked.

"Hm... I'm not sure. Something about love, I guess, because for some reason, it's the only type of song I can sing that doesn't come out sounding stupid." I said.

"Hm...how about 'The guy I'm dating is so hot that I'm gonna die, whenever I see him, I wanna fly'." he sang.

"Yeah right. More like 'The guy I'm dating is an idiot by far, the only thing he has is money and a car'." I sang.

He laughed. "That doesn't sound as good as mine." he said.

"Yeah, but it's more truthful." I said.

He jokingly punched me, and we both burst out laughing.

"Ah...this is nice." he said.

"What is?" I asked.

"This. Talking and hanging out. I'm really surprised that I'm having this much fun with you." he noted, as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

I frowned. "What do you mean? Just because I'm a 'loser', you thought I was a boring moron?" I asked, offended by his words.

He looked both guilty and regretful. "No! I mean, kinda, but it's been so long, so-"

"Look, Syaoran, you know me. We were best friends just years ago. I haven't changed. You have, since you got so much more popular, but I haven't. I'm just that same little girl that gave you that gigantic purple bruise on your shin when you stole my doll." I said, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'm sorry." he said. "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, I know." I agreed.

"It's just been weird. I don't even know how we drifted so far apart in those few years." he said, frowning.

"Please Syaoran. There's obvious reasons. One, you're handsome, two, you're rich, three, you're talented, and four, you're annoying. I'm just about the exact opposite of you, so we fell apart." I said, simply. I had been pondering that question for a while, and I had gotten reasons during the past years.

"You're too self-critical. One, you're definitely talented, and I'd say you're pretty annoying. Money doesn't have much to do with myself, and lastly, I think you're pretty."

"Flatter me, Syaoran." I scoffed.

"I'm not joking. Your hair is nice-it always smells like freaking strawberries, your eyes are hypnotizing, and you as a whole, is beautiful." he said.

Something changed right then. My whole body went numb. I felt myself get closer and closer to him and my eyes starting to close. Soon, I felt his soft lips on mine, and I didn't really remember what happened after that. I had never thought what this feeling that I had right then would feel like this, but whatever the feeling was, I loved it. I could vaguely feel him pulling me closer, and my arms wrapping around his neck, but it was really all a blur.

Finally, we pulled apart. We both stared at each other in shock. I could tell he couldn't believe that what just happened actually happened.

"Oh gosh." he said.

"Wow." I said.

"Uh, I-I-I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school." he said, standing up.

"Y-Y-Yeah, yeah." I said, my face flushing. I heard the door close behind him, and moments later, I heard the engine of his car start up and slowly fade away.

I was expecting it, and I was right. As soon as I couldn't hear his car anymore, my phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi." I said, tiredly.

"AHHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! DID YOU TWO KISS? I'M PRETTY SURE YOU KISSED!" screamed the voice on the other end, that I was sure was Tomoyo.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. How did you know?" I asked.

"Hidden microphones. But that's not important! I can't believe it! You and Syaoran, finally! Eriol's behind me, dancing too!" she squealed.

"One, tell Eriol to shut up, two, come on, it's not that big! And three, you hid microphones in my room?" I shrieked.

"Yep! Ah, this is so cute! You have to give me details tomorrow!" she screamed. Suddenly, she stopped and giggled. "By the way, Sakura, check out the front page of today's paper." she said, and the phone went dead.

I walked outside and picked up our newspaper and looked at the front page. My mouth fell open when I did.

The headline read-_**Inna Music store and Diner to stay open!**_

_Just yesterday, Mr. Li Syaoran of the Li Clan donated money to the town's beloved store for redecorating and employee hire. The only change is the name of the diner will be changed from "Inna diner" to "The Sakura Diner."_

No way. He did not.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. They kissed. **

**And, of course, Tomoyo has hidden microphones in Sakura's room :)  
**

**I'm hoping you take that as a "sorry for not updating!"! :) **

**I promise to work on the next chapter soon! **

**REVIEW! :)  
**

**Love you all lots!**

**Cherri  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Thank's for hanging with me so far! Today, I upload the last chapter of this story! I'm excited :)**

**I hope you all like it! Thank you all so much for your support!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song(s) used in this chapter, nor do I own the characters of CCS :(**

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

I kissed her. I KISSED HER. I felt happier than I had ever felt before. I couldn't believe it.

When we were younger, I vaguely remembered wanting to kiss her, but in the past few years, the thought dissolved. Now, today, it was back, and I wanted to kiss her again, more than ever.

I suddenly stopped smiling. I couldn't believe that I had been such a jerk in the last year. I had gagged with my "friends" at the thought of dating her, insulted her, teased her, and bullied her. Right now, I felt as if I wanted to show it off to everyone in the world-I'm dating Sakura Kinomoto. I kissed Sakura Kinomoto.

I collapsed into my bed and sighed. Tomorrow was Sakura's big day-the contest was approaching.

I wonder what'll happen?

* * *

**The next day-Sakura POV**

I woke up still shocked, but refreshed. I looked at my alarm clock- 9 AM. I had 2 hours to get ready before I headed down to the stadium.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. As I got dressed, I started thinking about yesterday, and laughed when I remembered I told him I'd see him at school the next day. I must've been really flustered to forget there wasn't school.

My phone burst into song-"The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars. I picked it up, already knowing who it was and what they wanted.

"Moshi Moshi. Hi Tomoyo. I'll be over in 10 minutes." I said, into the reciever.

"Wow, am I getting that predictable?" she asked.

"Getting?" I asked. "More like, am already."

She laughed. "Alright, see you in a bit."

* * *

Time flew. One minute I was on my way to her mansion. In another, I was at her place yelling at her and disabling the microphones in my room. The next was Eriol coming up to me with a sly smile, and then, suddenly, I was standing at the entrance of the stadium with my music.

"Hey Kura!" greeted my drummer, Takeshi.

"Hi!" I called back.

Eriol got his electric guitar out, and winked at me. I smiled.

* * *

Within minutes, the contest was beginning. A tall, pretty woman walked on stage. I peeked out and looked at the audience. The stadium meant for 3,000 people was packed full. I gulped.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the 2011 Tomoeda Music Contest!" she cheered. The crowd roared with excitement. "Alright! Today, we will be hearing from our 15 contestants, all competing for $1,000 and a record deal! We will have 3 judges, but remember! Each one of your votes count! Once all of the contestants have gone, you all will vote for your favorite! Alright, enough delay, here we go!" she yelled. The audience clapped thunderously.

The first group to go up was a group of 5 girls called the Cinnamons. I thought they had good techniques, but Tomoyo said they were too girly.

Since I was the last one to go up, time went by slowly. The butterflies in my stomach wouldn't stop fluttering.

"Hey." said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Syaoran walking up to me with his hands in his pockets.

"Syaoran! You came!" I said, hugging him.

"Of course. Now, what song are you singing? Is it about me?" he asked, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Not this time, Mr. Self-Absorbed. You'll find out soon." I giggled. He smiled.

The girl who was singing gave her final note, and the crowd burst into applause.

"It's my turn." I said, nervously.

Syaoran took me by the shoulders and kissed me again. He pulled away just in time to say "Good luck" before I was pulled away and forced on stage.

"Next, Sakura Kinomoto!" called the woman.

I confidently marched up to the microphone and pulled it off of it's stand.

"Hi everyone. Today, I stand as a 'loser' at school. I get bullied, ridiculed, and insulted by the people who I once called friends. But, I don't turn away from the world, I embrace it. So this song is dedicated to all of those people out there who are called 'losers' too. Ladies and Gentlemen, please enjoy 'Loser Like Me'."

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

As I made my way down to the audience, I heard her speech, and it felt like a dagger in my chest. I knew she was talking mostly about me. But she just smiled as the crowd roared with cheers and applause as she started. She nodded to the boys in the band behind her, who I recognized to be guys from school who weren't against her.

The beginning chords broke out into a funky upbeat rhythm, and she started singing.

_"Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)_

_But, hey, give me just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind."_

It was true. Everyone called her either a "dork", "loser", "zero", or "freakshow".

_"All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right."_

I laughed. She looked like she was enjoying every second of singing this song.

_"Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me."_

I laughed at the chorus. Everyone did. She grinned broadly before she started the second verse.

_"Push me up against the locker_

_And hey, all I do is shake it off_

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

_I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_

_'Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

_I'll see you when you wash my car."_

Guilty. I had made fun of her millions of times.

_"All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right._

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me."_

The drums broke out, and she began chanting with the help of the people in her band and the ones backstage.

_"Hey, you, over there,_

_Keep the L up-up in the air!_

_Hey, you, over there,_

_Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care!_

_You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones,_

_Like a rocket, just watch me go._

_Yeah, l-o-s-e-r_

_I can only be who I_ _are!"_

_"Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me."_

By now, everyone was singing along. The noise was tremendous.

_"Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me (A loser like me)_

_A loser like me (A loser like me)_

_A loser like me."_

As soon as she sang the last note, everyone clapped and cheered. She was breathing heavily, and in the middle of a cute pose. She smiled, said thank you, and walked- no, strutted, offstage.

I wanted to run to her backstage, but the lady cut me off. "Ok, the results are in!" she called. Everyone was silent, anticipating who would win.

"There were a bunch of great performers out there, but there was one that stood out. It carried a great message, and the majority of you, as well as all three judges voted on it. The winner of the 2011 Tomoeda Music Contest is..." she started. She opened the envelope in her hand and cried out, "SAKURA KINOMOTO!"

Everyone screamed as loud as they could in approval. Sakura walked up, accepted the trophy, the giant check, and the certificate to a recording chance. I ran back stage to see her.

"Sakura!" I yelled. She turned to me. Her smile faded. "Syaoran, we need to talk." she said. She was holding an especially large bouquet of flowers. She dragged me to her dressing room.

"Congrats." I offered, nervously. I didn't know what she wanted to talk about.

"Thanks, but Syaoran, I need to know. Look, first you make my life miserable, then, you suddenly ask to go out with me, and then, you start kissing me. I'm so confused! I need to know how you feel about me." she said.

My mind cleared. This was what had been on my mind.

"Look, Sakura... I liked you when we were little, them high school separated us. I admit was disgusted by the thought of dating you, but now, I am, and I can't help but like every minute that I'm spending with you. Sakura, I love you." I blurted.

"What?" she said, looking shocked.

"I said I love you and-what? Why are you shoving the flowers in my face?" I asked, confused. She was holding her bouquet out so that it was right in front of my face. Her shocked expression turned into a smirk right away. She drew back and pulled a sleek, gray microphone from the middle of the bouquet.

I stared in disbelief. "You-you-y-you." I stuttered.

"Li Syaoran, Consider Yourself PWNED!" she yelled, into the microphone. Then she laughed.

"What? S-so you knew? How? Eriol said he wouldn't tell!" I called. My heart sank. She didn't love me?

"He didn't tell me. Tomoyo did. And since you thought you were so good, I decided to play along to make you lose. It was all part of the plan! Syaoran, haven't you heard that you should never judge a book by it's cover?" she chuckled.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said, slapping my palm to my forehead. I felt so stupid.

"But since you admitted it, and you lost already, I guess I can tell you: I love you too, Syaoran." she said, hugging me.

I relaxed, sighed, and pulled her into a long kiss.

Finally.

* * *

Eriol came into the dressing room shortly and did a weird dance. "I won! Get your maid outfit, Syaoran, because I have a servant for a month!" he grinned. Then, he began to pull me towards the stage.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You have to announce what you told Sakura to the whole town." he grinned.

I wanted to protest, but before I could even say "Hey! Get back here, you bastard!", I was pushed on stage and handed a microphone.

Everyone stared at me and got quiet.

"Uh, hi. So, I was just in a bet, and I lost it, miserably, so I have to take my consequences, and this was one of them." I said. I took a deep breath. "A couple weeks ago, I made a bet saying that I could get Sakura Kinomoto to fall head over heels in love with me. Today, I stand here and tell you that I got her to fall in love with me, alright, but not before I did. I just wanted to say that I am so completely in love with Sakura Kinomoto." I breathed. For some reason, the whole crowd cheered and applauded. Some people were even crying. Sakura ran upstage and kissed me, earning a lot more "Awwwww"s.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

I looked back at it from 5 years ago. Today, I, Li Syaoran, am 22. I am the CEO of the Li Inc., and the leader of the Li Clan. I am dating an award-winning singer, who has been the love of my life for years now. She was just at a recording session, finishing an album that will be released in a week.

Once she finishes, I will pick her up, and we will go down to The Sakura Diner, the one I had named after her from 5 years ago, and eat cake together.

I grabbed my car keys, and stopped and picked up the small velvet box.

"I can't forget the ring." I said to myself, for I, Li Syaoran am the luckiest man on Earth, as well as the stupidest-the one who got pwned by the most badass loser out there.

* * *

**A/N: FINISH!**

**What'd you all think? I hope you all liked it!**

**So, "Loser Like Me" is from GLEE of course (although, was there someone who sang it first? I don't know...). I love this song, and I found it after I started writing this fic, and I thought it fit perfectly for her!**

**The lyrics are from: http : / www. lyricsty. com/ glee- cast-loser- like- me- lyrics. html, but without the spaces.**

**Thank you all so much for your support! Thanks a lot guys!**

**Luv, luv, luv, **

**Cherri**


	14. Author's Note: Please Read!

A/N: Hi everyone!

I don't know if some of you know this, but is starting to delete fan fictions that are too graphic, too violent, or ones that are inspired by songs, or have songs in them.

This means a big deal to me because I use songs in the majority of my fan fictions, so I urge you to sign this petition against the change that's happening.

The link is www . change (dot org) / petitions/ fanfiction-net -stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net?utm_campaign= friend_inviter_modal&utm_medium=facebook&utm_source= share_petition (no spaces)

It would mean so much to me if you could sign it and then pass it on.

Thanks to Savannah Cullen for bringing this to my attention, and to lily for telling me it didn't work the first time!

Thanks for all the support you've given me!

-Cherri


End file.
